new_generationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Claw Country
The Claw Country. Though one of the oldest countries in the western sphere, it is also the most troubled political entity. For over decades the Claw has suffered raids and conflicts, only to be occupied since the invasion of the Fang in 432 ADS. Its sovereignty is still recognised by many nearby countries but not out of benevolence towards the Claw country. Either in spite towards the Fang country or hoping to press a claim on the land of the Claw. History Rise of the Claw Country The history of the Claw Country started with a lot of chance to become something great. The Osaka clan was located in the centre of the land, expanding their might and influence the surrounding land. With no strong opposition, the Osaka were able to consolidate their claim and rule with ease. Unlike many others that were growing greedy with easy successes, the Osaka focused on their internal problems. Improving the development of their land and keeping their military strength high, the Claw country also became a centre of learning and culture. Their few cities wouldn't perhaps reach large populations as in other regions of the world but their artists, philosophers and thinkers were considered to be above the rest. Capable diplomats, the Osaka dynasty managed to secure their independence with shrewd treaties. Many neighbouring clans and countries were not eager to fight against the disciplined military of the Claw. Thus the Claw was being left alone to its own small ambitions, creating a period of prosperity. The Succession War Until the year 419 ADS. Following the death of the daimyo Ozara, a conflict erupted between two of his sons. On one side was Raama Osaka, the rightful heir. Appointed by his father, Raama had most of the country backing him up. He was respected by his subjects and many imagined that he would continue to uphold the prosperous peace. His opponent was his brother, Raimu Osaka. Raimu was the younger brother and the more ambitious. Though he wasn't having as much support as his brother, Raimu still managed to rally nobles in the western part of the country to his banner. As the civil conflict broke out, violence shattering the peace, it became clear that Raimu fought a lost battle. Outnumbered, his forces would eventually be defeated in 427 ADS, and many of the Claw's nobility were put to execution. Raimu was forced into exile, moving to the lands west of the Claw while Raama tried to repair the damage of the succession war. The Occupation As peace started to return and Raama consolidated his rule, grim news would reach the country. Various emissaries of the Fang country travelled to Raama's court. Bearing word that the Claw country was ruled by a pretender and that Raimu was the rightful successor of Ozara Osaka. Denying to submit to the demands, the Claw country found itself in a conflict with the Fang country. While trying to prepare his forces, the invasion of the Fang broke through the first lines of defence. Overrun in the west, Raama tried to organise a strong counter-attack. This, however, failed due to numerous reasons. With Raama's failure to drive the forces of the Fang country out, the entire Claw country would be occupied by the year 449 ADS. Though many small pockets of resistance groups fought and still fight back against the Dread Steel Legion of the Fang country, the majority has accepted the harsh rule of the Fang country. The current and 'rightful' daimyo of the Claw country is considered to be Otaya Osaka, who resides as a political refugee in the Earth Country. Claw's Military Once the Claw Country had an organised and disciplined military. While their numbers weren't large, their discipline and quality made them a strong opponent. And good in deterring foreign clans and countries from invading them. Their military would only suffer heavily from the succession war between Raimu and Raama Osaka. Unable to rebuild the military back to its former strength, the Claw's military wouldn't be able to prevent the occupation of their nation. Demographics Population The population in the Claw country is Taika by culture. There are various small clans that reside within the country's borders, with many having already pledged an oath of fealty towards the Fang's monarchy. The Osaka dynasty holds virtually no true power, even if the region is overseen by a puppet daimyo that bears the name: Reku Osaka. The population can be further divided as settlers of the Fang country have moved in, with many being given rich and fertile farmland. Driving away from the indigenous population. This has made many natives of the land into the poor class and resents those who either cooperate with their occupiers. The unfortunate situation has driven some of the indigenous population to seek refuge in the surrounding countries, hoping for a better future than in their land of origin. Language The main and only language that is being used in the Fang country is Taika. Though most denizens of the country are unable to read or write. Only the clergy and nobility seem to be able to read and write. Religion The majority of the population in the Claw country are followers of the Way of Fire. Though a growing influx from the Fang Country sees to it that some abandon their faith and follow the Horned Father. Various riots have occurred due to religious disorder in the occupied country. Political Structure The political structure of power is easy to understand. While formally, the daimyo Reku Osaka is in charge, he is a mere puppet of the Fang country. The true ruler of the land is the daimyo of the Fang. His influence and power is supported by the strong presence of the Dread Steel Legion as clans and nobility that have sworn an oath of fealty. The clergy of the Way of Fire were once an influential class but after the occupation, their influence and position have declined. Only a few settlements are allowed to uphold their shrines and temples. As in many of the prominent settlements and sites, the followers of the Horned Father have replaced the Way of Fire. Category:Claw Country Category:Countries